What Love Feels Like
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: It all started when I met him at the beach. Summary isnt all that but I'm a first timer at writing stories. Story is good though.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First story ever so I'm kind of nervous. Please don't be harsh on me, so read it and enjoy! Would love feedback.

* * *

I could never tell you why I fell in love with him. I met him when I was young, 19 to be exact. I never knew anything about love. But, when saw I knew what the people in the story books meant. He look he step out of a dream. It was like I died and went to heaven. I remember the first time we laid eyes on each other.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was at the beach with my friends, Judy and Casey. We were having the time of our lives dancing, goofing around, talking, and swimming. When all of a sudden I saw this gorgeous guy looking at me. He was seating at beach's bar. He was so cute I couldn't stop staring at him,  
I was in a trance until Judy said," What are you looking at". Then I said," That guy over the at the bar he is just too cute. I think he wants to come over here and say something to me." " Well how about you make to first move?", Judy suggested. " Maybe your right.", I said. I walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of water, when the guy spoke," Hi, I just wanted to know about our little staring match back there." "Oh, sorry but I recall you were staring at me first.", I said. "Oh feisty I like it." He said. I rolled my eyes. " My names Randy Orton.", the guy said. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Kendell Anderson." I say "That's a beautiful name" Randy says.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Right then and there, I knew it was a start of a beautiful strong relationship. After introducing ourselves we talked for a while. I asked why he was here at the beach. He said he was doing business and he left it at that. We talked for a few minutes more, until Judy and Casey came and dragged me away. But, before I left he asked for my number. After we exchanged numbers we went our seperate ways. On the way home that day, I was just thinking this must be what love feels like.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day**_

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and Randy's strong arms wrapped around me. I turned my head to look at him. He look so peaceful sleeping there. Then he started to stirring, and then he open those beautiful blue eyes of his. When he saw me he smiled at me and said,"Goodmorning beautiful." I just giggled as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I smiled," Well goodmorning to you too, Randy." Then out of nowhere the phone rang, I said," I'll get it." I got of bed and answeres the phone. There was a guy on the phone asking for Randy. I knew what the guy was calling for, he was calling for drugs. Yep, thats right my beloved Randy Orton is California's most known drug dealer. I remember when he first told me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

We've been dating for 2 months now, and boy was I in love with Randy. He was the guy for me, I mean not, because he bought me nice things that cost thousands of dollars. But he made me feel loved like I was his world, his everything. But one day I was getting very curious of how he bought me nice things. So one day Randy and I were driving around in his brand new black Hummer, when I said," How do you do it?" "Do what?",Randy asked. "How do you buy all these nice things for yourself and me. I mean what do you do, are you a business man or something?" Randy sigh and said," Something like that." "Then what do you do, then?" I asked. After I said that I wish I didn't because when I looked over at him he clutch the wheel really tight then he snapped and said," What the hell is this 21 questions?" " No, I just was-" I was cut off. " Curious." He finish for me. " Yeah." "Look I'm sorry its just caught me off guard." He said looking at me. "You forgive me, right?" he asked. " Yeah, I do." We sat in silence for awhile until Randy spoke," I sell drugs. I'm drug dealer my job is like Scarface and The Godfather combined, it can be stressful but it keep the money rollin in." he explained. " Wow, my boyfriend of 2 months is a drug dealer and has an explosive temper." I said. Randy chuckled and said," I guess you dont wanna be with me anymore right?" Then, I said,"Surprisingly no, I dont want to leave you I like way too much." I said smiling. He stopped at a red light and leaned over smiling and said," Well it looks like I have keeper then, huh?" I giggled and nodded as he kissed me.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As I thought back to that day, I was watching Randy talk on the phone with the guy. When he finished and hung up he walked over toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled, then he asked," Why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm just admiring how gorgeous you look in the sunlight." He laughed and kissed my lips gently. Then he said," Look I gotta go do business, but I'll be back later I promise." "Okay", I said. After he showered up and everything he left. I set down with a sigh just thinking 5 years with Randy, and still falling deeply in love with him. But when he told me he'll be back I always get to thinking what if he doesnt.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day, I was waiting on Randy he hasn't called or anything, I was getting scared I just wanted to hear his voice. I looked at the clock it read 4:30, I just sighed," Well I guess I'll take a nap then." I said to myself. 2 hours later, I woke to the sound of the door opening. I sat up on the couch and smiled as saw Randy standing there with a big bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Oh, Randy they're beautiful and they smell wonderful." I said smiling. "So, how did the business deal go?" I asked. He sighed," The guy tried to double cross us, so I had Mikey kill him." He said casually. I rolled my eyes," What do you want for dinner." I asked him." How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" He suggested. "Oh, well how about I just go get ready?"

30 minutes later, I came down stairs in a black spaghetti strap dress it stopped 7 inches above the knee and I wore shinny red pumps. For acsseriores I had a diamond bracelet, diamond necklace, and diamond earrings. As soon as step off the last Randy looked up and smiled at me. " You look beautiful, Kendell," he said. I just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Shall we get going," I asked. He smiled leading out the door and towards the car.

As soon we got to the resturant, we already had reservations. As we got seated I said," Why do I feel like something is going on that I don't know about." "Maybe there is or maybe there isn't", he said smiling. A few minutes the waitress came and asked for our orders, we order and then as the waitress left we resumed our conversation.

A hour later, after we got done eating Randy all of sudden said," I have to ask you something". "Okay", I said. "Well, you know how much love and can't live without you, right?", he asked, I nodded. He continued, " Well you mean the world to me, without you I'm nothing. I mean what kind of guy can find a woman like you to accept him having a job like mine and not leave or flip out. But you stay beside me through everything and anything. With any critism at all. And for that I am thankful. I am just gonna cut to the chase Kendell Isabella Anderson will you be mine forever and marry me?", he asked me. " Yes a million times yes!", I exclaimed. He picked me up and spun me around, hugging me. Then he slipped the beautiful 1/2 Carat Diamond Solitaire in 14kt Yellow Gold ring on my finger. With this ring on my finger, I knew I was gonna be with Randy forever.


	4. Chapter 4

2 MONTHS LATER

Its been 2 months since Randy purposed and I've been loving every minute of it! He has been me like a queen ever since he slipped the ring on my finger. And not to mention the wedding planning, alittle tiring, but fun. Anyways, I was in the living room typing up invations. When I heard Randy coming down the stairs," Babe, come up stairs and get some rest, you can do the rest tomorrow", he said. " No! Look honey just give me another hour, okay?" I begged him. " Okay, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice", he said under his breath. " What did you say- OH MY GOD RANDY PUT ME DOWN!", I screamed as he picked me up in his arms. As we walked up the stairs, I started to squirm in Randy's arms," Babe, stop squirming you are gonna make us fall down the stairs", he said. As we stop in the doorway of are bedroom he put me down and kiss me softly on the lips. I just smiled and said," I love you, ." " I love you too, ." Then we went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning with Randy gone. I rolled over and found a note on the pillow it read:_ Good Morning beautiful, I have business to attend to so I might be back late, Love Randy. _I just smiled at the note. I got up with a sigh and took a shower, brush my teeth, and slipped on some clothes. I had on a red halter top, a leather jacket, some jean short-shorts, and some red and white converse sneakers. I called my two best friends, Casey and Judy and told them to meet me at the mall. As we meet up at the mall we shopped till we dropped, literally ( 5 hours straight). We were sitting on a bench in the mall breathing heavily," Wow, I haven't shopped that much since high school", I said. " Tell me about it. But tell me about you and Randy, I mean how does it feel to be engaged to the man of your dreams?", asked Casey. " It's great, not even great, but amazing. I mean he treats like I'm a queen. I just wanted know how will he treat me when we get married?", I said. " Well girls enough chit-chat for today girls, I am tired", after that we went our seperate ways.

As I pulled up in the drive way, I saw Randy's car there. I stepped out of the car and walk to the front door. As I opened the door, I smelled something burning. I panicked and yelled," RANDY!" He said " What, Kendell?" I walked into the kitchen and my nose was greeted with the smell of burnt food. " What are you doing?", I asked. " I'm trying to cook lunch for us. A brand new recipe, but I think I didn't follow the directions accordingly", he said looking confused. I walked over towards him, laughing throwing my arms around his neck and said," I love you very much, you know that?", I said smiling. He nodded and kissing me on the lips passionately. I squealed as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. All the while I was just thinking about the day we would say 'I do'.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi it's me again, here's a new chapter for all my readers. I just want to say thanks to all the feed backs and reviews I get from you all. Keep it up, please xoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to Randy stroking my hair. I smiled," Good morning honey." He smiled and kissed me, " Goodmorning babe." I got up and brushed my teeth , took a shower, and slipped on some clothes and Randy did the same. As I was down stairs cooking breakfast, Randy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist," Smells good." " Yeah, better than your cooking", I said smiling. " Whatever, I can cook it's just that the recipe was something very difficult", He said frowning. " Awww, baby Randy pouty", I said teasing him and smiling. " Maybe if you kiss me, I would be so mad at you", he said smiling. I laugh and kissed him, but Randy deepen the kiss, then Randy started kissing my neck," Randy, I have to get the bacon of the stove", I said squirming out of his arms. " Whatever, Kendell", he said flashing a million dollar smile. I rolled my eyes, and started fixing our plates. After, we finished the phone ranged and Randy had to go on another deal. As Randy was leaving he kissed me goodbye and told me he'll be back later and that he loves me.

_LATER THAT DAY_

I got a phone call from the police 20 minutes ago. Randy had been in a car accident. The cops say that the car flipped over 5 times. While they were telling me all of this I broke down in tears. I was now at the hospital, walking up to the front desk," Hi, I was hoping you could tell me were to find Randy Orton's room is?" I asked. " And you are?" she asked " I'm his fiance", I said. " Room 416", she said. As I ran up to Randy's room and walked in," Oh My God, honey are you, okay?", I asked. " Well thats a dumb question do I look okay to you", he yelled. I just looked down and he show I started to cry again. " I just came to see to if you are okay, but I guess you don't need me", I said. " No! Baby look come back. I'm sorry, I'm just angry that's all. I broke my collar bone, but other than that I'm fine", he said. I look at him, he had a sling on and had a few scratches, but still looked hot. " You know with a broken collar bone and few scratches you still look hot". I said smiling. I walked over to him and hugged him. " Thanks for the compliment babe, I really need it." he said smiling at me and wrap his arm around me, kissing me.

_2 WEEKS LATER_

Randy is just getting out of the hospital. I just pulled in the drive way, " Are sure you can get out of the car by yourself?" I asked. " For the 8th time Kendell yes", He said annoyed. As I got in the house. Randy said he was going to take his pain killers and go to sleep. I told him I was going to the store.

_LATER_

As I was putting all my groceries in the trunk my phone started ringing so I answered it. " Hello?", I asked. " Hey, girl how's Randy. I heard he got of the hospital today", Casey asked. " He's fine. As soon as we got home, he took his painkillers and went straight to sleep" I told her. " Oh umm I was wondering if you would like to go to a spa with Judy and I in Las Vegas?" she asked. " I have to asked Randy. Just to see if he's okay with it, I mean he just got out of the hospital", I said. " Well get back either one of us, when you get your answer, okay", she said. As I hung up, I started the car. As I stepped into the door, I put all of the groceries up. I went up stairs to check on Randy. I stepped into the room and saw Randy sitting up in bed. " I thought you were sleeping", I said. " I decided against it", he said. I crawled up in bed with him and watched tv with him.

_THAT NIGHT_

I cooked dinner for Randy and I. I ate a sugary snack. Then I took my shower. As I climb into bed I decided to ask Randy about the trip. " Randy earlier today when I was at the store and Casey called me and asked if I could go to the spa with them in Las Vegas, so can I go", I asked him. " Sure", he said." What?" I asked shocked. " Of course Kendell you can go anywhere you want, you are a grown women", he explained. " Okay, I'll call Casey tomorrow and tell her my answer. Goodnight, Randy", I said to him. " Goodnight baby", he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new chapter of my story. You guys wanted so now you have it. Keep the feed back coming and reviews I love em all. And I hope you guys enjoy, xoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

"Are your sure you're going to be okay by yourself. I mean with your collar bone and everything", I asked Randy as I was packing. "Yeah, babe I'll be fine. You just go to Las Vegas and have fun", he said. I just sighed," Your right, I'm just concerned that's all. But, I'm going to miss you though, because 1 month is a very longtime to be without you.", I said to him. Randy just smiled and leaned in and kiss me with so much passion that I though I was melting, "That should hold you over til then", he said. I just nodded smiling. I told him I loved and I'll miss him. As I drove over to the airport, I met up with Judy and Casey. " So, are you girls ready for the time of your lives", asked Judy. Casey and I both nodded. As we aboard the plane we braced ourselves for a very long plane ride.

_8 HOURS LATER_

As we got off the plane we stretched our legs and walked around a bit. The place looked amazing, everything was lit up. And the streets were busy. And everyone was walking around buzzing about gossip and other things. As we got done looking around and everything we decided to check in to our hotel room. As soon as we got into our room, we were in shock. The place nice, it had flat screen TVs, a big view of all of Las Vegas, the bathroom is huge, and it had a jacuzzi on the balcony. I could believe my eyes until, " Oh, what the heck, Casey", I said rubbing my arm because she pinched me. " Sorry that was the only way to snap you out of you daze", she said smiling. I just rolled my eyes," Whatever, look you guys I'm going to go to bed I'm tired", I said. As soon as my head hit the pillow I went to sleep thinking happy thoughts.

_THE NEXT DAY _

Me and the girls woke up extra earlier to have fun on the strip of Las Vegas. It was hot outside so we wore shorts and tank tops. As we got into one little store on the strip, I ran into someone when looked to see who it was I was in shock, " OH MY GOD, J.T how are you!", I asked. You see me and J.T use to date in high school, but during our senior year we decided to call it quits. " Well I'm doing fine. I'm still single, if that's what your hinting at", he said smiling. I just smiled, " I wasn't hinting at that, but that is good to know", I said. " Oh, so how's your life been", he asked. " Well my life is great. I mean I met a guy that can treat me right. His name is Randy, and we've been engaged for 4 months now", I said. " Wow, that's a lot to take in. You look good, it looks like I let go of a lovely catch", he said looking disappointed. " Yea well look I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you around sometime", I said walking away leaving J.T standing there alone. As I got back to the girls, " O.M.G was that J.T", they said unison. "Yeah, but look lets not talk about him, lets go and have some fun in the sun", I said. After what had happen back there, I can not wait till I get home to Randy.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooh, it seems like Kendell and J.T's past relationship is a tender subject for Kendell. Will heat up drama in Randy & Kendell's relationship if he finds out about it? Stay tuned to find out


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi you guys I'm back. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. xoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97_

_P.S: I was thinking about a new story starring Ted Dibiase/OC what do you guys think. Oh sorry its so short._

_COMMENT and REVIEW_

_

* * *

_

_1 MONTH LATER_

As I stepped through the door of me and Randy's house, I was nervous. While in Las Vegas I had four more run-ins with J.T. We caught on our lives a little more. Come to find out he was a police officer. He goes undercover for drugs and things like that, as soon as he said that I thought about Randy. And get this, he lives in California. I don't know what to do, should I tell Randy or what. Anyway as I stepped inside the house, Randy was on the couch sleep. I just smiled and said, " Wake up sleepy head." He stirred and he opened his eyes. He got up smiling and he kissed me," I didn't know you were going to be back today, I just thought at night", he said. " Well I'm back, and I missed you dearly" I said smiling. " My collar bone is healing up nicely", he said proudly. " I can see that", I said feeling happy for him. As we were looking into eachother's eyes, we kissed passionately. As we pulled away I smiled, happy to be back at home with my fiance.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

I was in bed cuddled up with Randy watching a movie. When all of a sudden my cell phone rang, " Hello", I asked. " Hey Kendell it's me J.T", he said. " How did you get this number", I asked creeped out, I don't remember giving him my cell phone number. "I have my ways. I was thinking maybe you and your fiance and me and my date go out tomorrow, what do you say", he asked. " Umm, yeah why not", I said. " 7 o'clock sounds nice", he asked. " Yeah", I said. As I hung up the phone. Randy asked, " Who's that". " Just an old friend of mine, wanting to know if we could go out with his date and him. I said yes", I said hoping he didn't get mad. " Okay", he said. He turned off the t.v and said goodnight. As I closed my eyes all I could think about is what did I just do.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter, it maybe a tear jerker in there just a heads-up. Comment and Review, xoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

As I was getting ready for the double date, I was nervous. When I mean nervous I was shaking, really bad. " Babe, are you ok" Randy asked, rubbing my shoulders. " Yeah", I said, lying. As I turned around looking into his beautiful eyes, I felt bad. I mean I was looking at the of my life, my soon to be husband standing right in front of me totally clueless to what's going on. You know I'm going to tell him, I just can't take the guilt anymore," Randy, I need to tell you something very important so I think you ne-", I was interrupted by saying. " OH MY GOD Kendall, your not pregnant are you", he asked in shock. " WHAT!, no I'm not, look Randy about that friend that called yesterday, well his name is J.T, and he's my ex and he wants me back, and did I mention he's a cop", I said feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. " WHAT, Kendall" " I know that's a bad sign for, but-", I was interrupted again. " Wow, you dated a cop, and it's Officer Nelson, and he's your ex, babe this is a lose, lose situation for me. Now he's going to know who I am, throw me in jail, and then get back together with you-", he said but I interrupped him. " Randy look calm down, I'm sorry for just telling you this now, but I was feeling guilty, and... WAIT you know him", I asked in shock. " Yeah, I know him he has been on my trail for the past 6 years. Yeah, and I know what you are thinking that was a year before we met", he said. " Randy, I have to ask you something, and you have to promise to be honest with me", I said. " Okay, Kendall what is it", he asked. " How long have you been in the drug business", I asked, a little nervous to what he might say. " It all started with my father, he would always tell me when I got older he would pass the business straight to me, but when he was murdered when I was just 17. I had no choice but to carry the business on my own. I been through everything an average 17 year old shouldn't have to go through. I mean almost losing my life and becoming a whole different person, I couldn't recognize myself. Then, 4 years later I met you, Kendall. You were like my angel, from above. You made me feel like I was a good person. You made me think about how life could be like with you", he said crying, I just walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, crying with him. " It's okay Randy, I'm here and I'm not going to let J.T ruin us." A couple of minutes of collecting ourselves. We finished getting ready and we left the house to go the restaurant.

_AT THE RESTAURANT_

" Hey, you two finally made it", J.T said, eyeing Randy. " Yeah, we finally made it. Wow, it looks very nice in here" I said, looking around. " Yes, it does, oh sorry for me being so rude this is my date, Missy Chandler", he said looking her, then me waiting for my reaction. " Oh, hi", she said smiling shaking my hand and then Randy's. Missy had green eyes, blonde hair, and was wearing a simple black dress. " Hi, this is my fiance, Randy", I said. " So, this is the guy that up and stole your heart. Well, buddy you have good catch. You better be careful, or some lucky guy will take her from you", he said, a little cocky. " I don't count on it" he said in a very cold voice. " Well, we should seat down shall we" I said, trying to break the tension between the two of them. " Yes, we shall", J.T said. As we sat down we talked and ate. Every now and then, I had to break the starting arguments between Randy and J.T, but other than that it was fine. I swear I can't wait to go home and relax without trying to referee dumb arguments.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi here's the new chapter lets it very shocking lol, xoxoxoxox ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment and Review please

* * *

As me and Randy pulled up in the drive way of our house, Randy was angry. As we stepped into the house Randy throw the keys on the ground in anger, and I picked right back up and set them on the living room table. I followed Randy upstairs into our bedroom and I just sighed, " Randy, please say something you're scaring me." " Say something WHAT THE HELL do you want me to say", he said yelling at me. " Randy, please calm down you're scaring me", I said looking at him. Then, out of nowhere Randy started throwing things, and I kept yelling at Randy to stop it. " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP", he yelled at me. After he got done yelling he slapped me to the ground. I layed on the floor holding my cheek, and looking up Randy with tears streaming down my face. " Oh my god, baby... Kendall I am so sorry, I didn't mean to my temper just got the best of me", he said trying to help me up. " DON'T TOUCH ME!", I said yelling and screaming and hitting on him. I guess the hits didn't faze him, because he wrapped his arms around me. He kept telling me to stop and after awhile, I broke down in his arms. " Why, Randy? Why did you hit me", I said crying. " Baby, I didn't mean to. Its just I was so angry about what happened earlier. I mean with the whole J.T thing. Did you see the way he kept looking at me, like I wasn't good enough for you. And how he kept talking to me lik-", he was said before I interrupted him. " Randy you are good enough for me. Randy, I love you and only you. Not J.T and no other guy, just you", I said looking up at him. " I know, look can we just go to bed", he asked. " Yeah", I said giving him a kiss.

_THE NEXT DAY_

I was looking in the mirror, the bruise on my cheek looked horrible. But out the corner of my eye I saw Randy carrying a heavy box. " Randy, you know you are not suppose to lifted heavy things. The doctor told you when he took the cast off yesterday not to carry heavy things,and if you do you are going to re-injure your collar bone", I said. " Yeah, yeah I know but I got you something. And would you stop looking into the mirror, you are making me feel guilty all over again", he said. I just rolled my eyes," What did you get me?" " Well look inside", I looked inside and saw a cage, " A cage, really", I asked confused " Not just any cage, but a cage for him", he said. I looked so confused, until he pulled out a cute little puppy. " Awww, Randy he's so cute", I said hold the furry pup. As I set the little puppy on the floor, I walked over to Randy and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him gently.

_LATER THAT DAY_

I just got done cleaning up in the living room, Stewie's mess that's what we named the dog. Randy came do the stairs holding Stewie in his arms. " Even though its a dog I feel, like a father", he said. I just roll my eyes giggling at him. As I sat on the couch Randy sat down pulling me onto his lap and turned on the t.v. " Tomorrow its just going to be me and you out on the town, what do you say", he asked me. " Sure, babe I can't wait" I said happily. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow, just be around Randy all day was like a million dollar prize


	10. Chapter 10

Hi its me finally got the chapter up. I've been working on this all day. Hope you guys like the chapter. It shows the romantic and silly side of Randy and Kendall's relationship. Enjoy!xoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Please comment and review, because I love the feedback from you guys!:)

* * *

I woke up this morning with a start. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. And put on my clothes, I was wearing ripped-jeans, an old Ziggy Stardust t-shirt that was cut to show off my stomach, and red converse sneakers. As I walked over towards the bed and woke Randy up.

"Wake up sweetie", I said

"5 more minutes baby", he said stirring

"No, you remember what promise me yesterday", I said giggling

"Okay", he said getting up

As he got up he stretched and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Ewww, morning breath", I said giggling

"Whatever", he said rolling his eyes

A few minutes later, Randy was fully dressed. As he came from behind me wrapping his strong arms around me he smelled really good. Then, he started kissing my neck, telling me he loved with all his heart. I just smiled and told him I loved him too. As we pulled away from each other, I was happy. We went to the front door grabbing the car keys on the way out the door.

As we drove to the mall, I looked at Randy and he said he was taking me on an shopping spree. I squealed with excitment, Randy just chuckled as I attacked with a hug. I ran out of the like a kid running to a chocolate factory. As I was at buying up the whole store. Randy didn't even complain once, he just watch me go crazy.

Later on in the day we left the mall and went to a huge carnival. I was so excited, I loved carnivals they are one my favorite places to have fun at. Randy came up behind throw his arm around my shoulder and asked what did I wanted to do first. I told him I wanted to go on the fairest wheel. All day we were at the carnival til night time. I was feeling kind of bad that Randy was doing the things I wanted to do. But we weren't doing anything Randy wanted to do.

"Randy I feel bad we aren't doing the things you want to", I said slightly pouty

"Its okay, because what I wanna do can wait later, if you know what I mean", he said giving me that famous Randy Orton smirk that makes my heart melts.

"Yeah, I know what you mean", I said rolling my eyes

As we got home, as soon as I got in the bedroom I throw myself on the bed exhausted. Randy came in throwing all the teddy bears from the carnival on me.

"Randy, what are you doing. Get these huge teddy bears off of me now", I yelled at him

"No, I think I'll keep them on their for a while", he said smiling

"Please" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay", he said taking the teddy bears off of me

Then, Randy climb on top me smiling down at me. I just smiled back at him and he leaned down and kissed my lips. I just giggled at him.

"Now its time to do the thing I wanted to do all day", he said smirking down at me

I just giggled and squealed at him. I could tell I was going to bed so soon after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone it's me again. Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for. Lets just say DRAMA lol.

xoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Don't forget to comment and review on the story, please

Love ya

* * *

It was the afternoon the next day. Randy and I was so excited, because our wedding is 2 months away. I had planned out everything was going fine. It was fun planning the wedding to be honest, although I had to go bridezilla on Randy a couple of times, but other than that it was fun. Then all of sudden the realization hit me I don't have a wedding dress.

"Oh my god I don't have wedding dress", I said panicking

"Its okay, babe I don't even have a tux yet", he said comforting me

"WHAT you dont have a tux. You told me you got one months ago", I yelled at him, my bridezilla kicking in again.

"Babe, come down", he said backing away slowly.

Then, I just broke down in tears. Randy was scared he didn't whether to hug me or run.

"Everything is falling apart at the last minute. We both don't have a dress or a tux. Randy, this must be a sign, maybe we shouldn't get married. I mean we could wait a couple of more years.", I said looking at Randy all pouty and upset. Randy walked over wrapping his arms around me hugging me.

"There, there Kendall look everythings gonna be find. We will find the perfect dress and tux. Then, we will walk down the aisle and be pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Orton, just calm down and relax", he said hugging me.

"Yeah, your right. I just need to calm down and relax. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap", I said

A couple of hours later I woke up feeling relaxed and calm I looked over at the pillow next and saw a note written in Randy's handwriting and it said went out to pick up a few things at the store, I just smiled then the doorbell ranged. I sighed and ran down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and saw J.T standing there with flowers.

"J.T uhh hi. What are you doing here", I asked looking shock and all of a sudden very nervous.

"Yeah, just wanted to drop by to see how are you doing. Can I come in", he asked

"Ummm, yeah I guess so", I said unsure

From there we talked for a while and then things took an unexpected turn. As I was in the kitchen getting a glass a water for the both of us. Then as I turned around J.T was right in front of me smiling.

"You know miss us. I mean the closeness between us", he said stroking my cheek with his thumb

"No, I don't miss us or the closeness. Now, I suggest you stop touching me or I'll-" I started to say, but was interrupted by him.

"Or you'll what hurt me or something", he said smirking

"She won't but I will", Randy said, looking very very angry

"Randy, oh my god your here", I said relifed

"Good your here so now I can say this to your face", he said stepping up to Randy's face," she's not going to marry you. I mean look at you, your a criminal you don't deserve a woman like her."

"Oh really," Randy said

"Randy," I said getting in between them,"come down, please don't something you gonna regret."

"Yeah, Randy", J.T taunted

"You know I'm really getting sick of you", Randy said gently pushing out of the way

Then a brawl started, fist were flying, yelling and screaming.

"Randy stop it, please" I screamed at him

But he didn't and neither did J.T. They fought through the whole house. They were like two wild animals. They were messing up the whole house, it look like a tornado hit. There was holes in walls, furniture over turned. Then they got really close to the window, then while they were fighting they went through the window.

"STOP IT ARE YOU TWO CRAZY", I shouted at them

Then I heard the police sirens coming. Then, I panicked as 3 police cars pulled to our house. The police officers tried to pulled apart. And when they finally did, they arrested Randy.

"Oh my god, Randy-", I started to say, but Randy interrupted me.

"Kendall don't worry just come down to the jail house", he said

"Okay", I said

Then they put Randy into the police car and drove away. Then they drove J.T to the jail house, but he wasn't arrested. I ran out of the house and into Randy's car to go to the jail. All the while thinking what was going to happen to Randy and the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment and Review, please

Love ya all!

* * *

As I got down to the jail house, I was nervous and scared, because all I could think about was what's going to happen to Randy. When I got inside the jail house, I saw J.T talking to the cops. I walked over towards totally ignoring J.T and went straight to the cops.

"Ummm, excuse me, can you tell me were Randy Orton is", I asked

"Oh, that guy we just brought in a few minutes ago", one of the cops said

"Yeah", I said

"Right, this way" the cop said

They led me down a hall full of cells. It was scaring with all the criminals whistling and throwing cat calls at me. As we finally reached Randy I smiled, with a black eye and scratches he still looks hot.

"Hey", I said smiling at him

"Hi",he said smiling at me

"I'm here to bail you out", I said

"Oh really", he said smirking

"Yeah", I said

As the cop opened his cell door. We walked to the front desk. And paid his bail, as we were walking out of the front door. J.T and Randy shared an angry stare. I pulled Randy by his shirt and told him lets go. We drove home and stepped into our house. I just sighed looking up at Randy, the house was destroyed.

"Randy look at this place it's destroyed, who is going to clean it up. And who's going to replace the window", I said

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the window repair people right now", he said picking up phone dialing their number.

As couple of hours later, the window was repaired and the house was almost cleaned up. I was so tired and stressed out from today altogether. Randy could see how tired and stressed out I was, so he stopped patching up the holes in the walls for minute, just to tell me to stop and go relax.

"Babe, look why don't go upstairs take a hot bath relax and go to bed, I'll finish up here, alright", he said

"Alright", I said

We kissed, then I ran upstairs took me a hot bath and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up late in the afternoon, I was full of energy and relaxed. But when I looked around the room Randy wasn't there. So I got out of bed walked down stairs. When I got I down stairs I saw Randy laying on the couch sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and so cute lying there. I just smiled down at him.

"Randy wake up", I said smiling

"What, Kendall", he said alittle cranky

"Oh nothing just wanted to compliment you on making the house look beautiful, again", I said

"Well your welcome", he said

"Well I'm going to go to take a shower", I said

"Well I guess I'll do the same" he said

"But, there is only one shower, Randy", I said alittle confused

"Yeah, I know", he said wrapping his arms around me

Then it finally hit me what he was talking about.

"Ha ha ha, very sweet, but no", I said getting out of Randy's arms and walking up the stairs

"Come on, baby", he said

"No thanks", I said while walking up the stairs

"Your no fun", he said

"Whatever", I said laughing

"Love you", he said

"Love you, too", I said

And I meant it with all my heart I loved Randy, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, it's me again and here is a brand new chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it,

xoxoxoxoxox, ButterflyBabe97

P.S:Comment & Review

Love ya!

* * *

It was the next day and I was outside sitting by the pool, talking on the phone with Judy and Casey. We've been talking for almost an hour about the wedding.

"So are you ready to get married to the guy of your dreams", asked Casey

"I sure am, I just can't wait", I said all excited

"So were will the honeymoon take place", Judy asked

"I don't know, I haven't decide yet, either Paris or Italy, or someplace", I said

"So have you guys talked about what's going to happen after you two get married", said Casey

"Meaning", I asked

"Okay, maybe I sugar coated it alittle too much, I'm talking about kids, Kendall have you and Randy talked about kids", Casey asked

"Never really brought it up", I said

"Well maybe you should", Judy suggested

* * *

I've been thinking about what Casey, Judy, and I talked about earlier. To be honest I have thought about having kids with Randy, but I never brought it up. As I was looking out the window, when I saw Randy's black hummer pull up in the driveway, I got alittle nervous. As I heard the front door opening, I looked and saw Randy. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I moved my head.

"What's wrong, Kendall", he asked

"I have to talk to you and it's a very serious subject", I said, grabbing his hand and led him toward the couch

"Okay, what is it", he asked very curious

"Well me, Casey, and Judy were talking on the phone earlier and we were talking about the wedding and were our honeymoon is going to be. Then Casey asked me about us having kids. But I told Casey we haven't talked about, well until now. So what do think about it, kids I mean", I asked really nervous

"Well, I never really thought about having kids. I mean it would be nice to have little Orton's running around here. But, I have a question to ask you, why did you really bring it up", he said

"I brought it up, because I've been thinking about, for a very long time. I never told you, because I didn't want to scare you off or freak you out", I said

"Kendall, I love you even if you did bring it up I wouldn't run away. You mean everything to me. That's one of the reason I'm marrying you, because I can see myself with you for the rest of my life. And because, I see you as the mother of my kids someday", he said kissing me gently

"Awww, Randy, I love you too. That was one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me", I said crying

Randy smiled and hugged me. Telling me he love me one more time.

* * *

I was in the kitchen later on that cooking dinner for me and Randy. It wasn't anything special just some frozen pizza. As I put the pizza into the oven, I walked into the living room and Randy was laying on the couch watching the movie Scarface face my favorite movie. As I was walking in front of him to sit in the armchair, he pulled me on top of him.

"Randy, you could of warn me before you do that", I said looking into his blue eyes

"If I would've warned you it wouldn't of been as romantic", he said smiling at me

"Whatever", I said smiling, giggling as he kissed my lips

"You wanna know what was going through my mind when I purposed to you", he asked

"Yeah", I said very curious

"I was thinking when we first met. They way you tried to act all tough, it was kind of cute", he said running his fingers through my hair

"Well I thought you were the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life", I said

After I said that the oven beeped telling me that the pizza was done. I got up and went into the kitchen, took the pizza out of the oven and let it cool off. A couple of minutes later we ate the pizza and cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

Later on that night me and Randy were in bed cuddled up watching Sponge Bob (I made him watch it). But, Randy had other ideas.

"Randy would you quit it", I said laughing, as he tried to tickle me

"I have no idea what your talking about", he said trying to act all innocent, still trying to tickle me

"Randy, please", I said giggling alittle bit

"Okay, I'll stop", he said smiling, kissing me

2 hours later we decided to go to sleep. As I was sleeping I had a dream about me and Randy, walking down the aisle of our wedding all happy. I just can't to spend the rest of my life with Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, everyone its me again, here's a new chapter. Lets just say it shocking and sad. Hope you like it.

xoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment & Review

* * *

The next morning I woke up I saw Randy was gone. He didn't leave a note or anything. I was kinda upset that he didn't think to leave a note to tell me he was gone, but I wasn't going to let that little mistake ruin my plans for today. Me and the girls are going out today just to hangout and have fun. As I got up out of bed, I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take shower. A few minutes later, I was in the bedroom picking out my clothes. I wore a pale pink baby doll top, blue jeans, and pale pink heels. Then I put my makeup on, when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to open up the door, as I opened it to see Casey and Judy.

"Are you ready, for the time of your life", Judy asked

"You know it, I just have to grab my purse then we can start our day", I said

"Well hurry up", said Casey

As I found my purse, I locked up the house, and we left. We went to the mall and shopped for 3 hours. Then we went out to eat, at my favorite restaurant, Baker's Square. Then as night fell we decided to go clubbin'. We to the most popular club in all of California it was called, The Neon Nights. As we got inside, it was like heaven, hot guys everywhere, good music, and the best drinks ever. We were at the club, just having fun. Until, I saw Randy come with some girl all over him. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then, I started to cry. I felt hurt, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I walked over towards Judy and Casey and told them lets go. As we got in the car they asked me what was wrong.

"I saw Randy with another girl", I said hysterical

"What", said Judy, angry

"I'm going to kill him", Casey said

"No! I'll handle this", I said very upset

"Are you sure", Judy asked concerned

"Yeah", I said

As Casey and Judy dropped me off at my house, all I could think about was what I saw with Randy and that girl. And every time I thought about it I got more and more angry. I thought I could trust Randy, how could he do this to me.

* * *

3 hours later, Randy finally got home. I was still sitting on the couch crying my eyes out. I was going to confront him.

"How long", I asked him

"What are you talking about", he asked

"Don't play stupid, Randy I saw with that girl at the club. She was all over you", I said yelling at him and crying

"About 3 weeks", he said

"WHAT, oh my god Randy why", I asked him, I was very hurt

"Look baby it-", he started to say, but I cut him off

"Did you ever sleep her", I asked

"What", he asked, shocked

"Did you ever sleep her, just tell me Randy please", I asked desperately

"Yeah, a couple of times", he said being honest

"OH MY GOD, how could you do this to me. Did you ever stop to think about us. What about you telling me you love me, huh what about that", I asked

Randy walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around me, but I pushed him away from me.

"Don't me Randy. I can't do it, anymore", I said

"What are you talking about", he asked confused

"I can't marry you anymore Randy. I just can't walk down the aisle with you, knowing you cheated on me", I said crying

"You don't mean that", he said

"Yeah, I do so here's the ring. Go get your money back for it", I said

"No Kendall I messed up I made a huge mistake", he said

"I gonna go upstairs to get my stuff, I'm moving out", I said walking up the stairs

As I got all my stuff Casey came over and picked me up. I was going to be staying with her for awhile. As Casey pulled out of the drive way, I took my last look at the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, it's me. Here's the chapter all you guys wanted. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment and Review

Love ya!

* * *

Its been two weeks since I seen or heard from Randy. And for those two weeks, I've been around Casey's house moping. All I could do was think about Randy, and the good times we had. I just couldn't get what I saw at the club two weeks Randy and that other girl. Every time I close my eyes that's all I see. I couldn't believe he did this to me. As I was thinking this Casey came in.

"Rise and shine get up because we are going out", she said

"I not in the mood Casey, I'll just stay here and watch t.v", I said

"Nope, your going out. You've sitting in here in the dark. Getting fat off of a whole carton of snickers ice cream", she said trying to pull me out of bed

"Maybe if I get fat no guy would want me and I wouldn't have to worry about getting my heart broken", I said whining

"You know what I'll give you an hour to get ready or else", she said walking out of the room

With a sigh, I got out of bed took a shower and slipped on some clothes. I was wearing a tan t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and some black sandals. As I walked into the living room Casey was waiting on me.

"I knew you would do what I said", she smiling

"Okay so what now", I said

"Well I'm going to take you out. To get your mind of that loser, Randy", she said

"But, I don't wanna-", I was saying but was interrupted by Casey

"No, buts lets go sweetie", she said pulling out of the front door

* * *

I was out all day with Casey. We went all over California, literally. We went shopping, and went to the spa. And even went to a water park, but that still didn't cheer me up,

"You know its really hard to cheer you up", said Casey

"I'm just not in the I guess", I said

"Well since night time, I going to go upstairs and take a shower", said Casey

She was walking up the stairs. As Casey disappeared, my cell phone rang and it was Randy. I didn't know whether to answer it or ignore. So I decide to answer it.

"What do you want, Randy", I said

"I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you, Kendall", he said

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept with someone else", I said

"I know and that's why I called can we talk about this please", he asked

"Okay, talk", I said

"I thinking you could come over here and we could talk", he said

"Randy, I don't know, I-", I said,but interrupted

"Please", he asked

"Alright, give me 25 minutes", I said

* * *

I hung up the phone and asked Casey could I borrow her car. She asked what for and I told it was something important.

As I pulled up into Randy's drive way, I sighed I can't believe I came here. But, I was here now so I couldn't afford to back down. As I knocked on the front door, Randy answered looking like crap.

"Wow you look like crap", I said

"Thanks, I haven't slept in two weeks", he said

"It shows, so you said you wanted to talk, so lets talk", I said sitting down on the couch

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you with all my heart. She was nothing, she was just mistake. You're the one I wanna be with, not her you. You're the one that I wanna marry, baby your the one for me. I need you, you can believe me or not, but it's true", he said

"Randy, I don't know what to. I'm confused, I wanna hate you and I can't. I love you so much. And you broke my heart, all I wanna know is what went wrong. I mean we were so happy, and then this happened out of the blue", I said crying

"Kendall, I know what I did was screwed up. But, I don't know what happened. One moment me and the girl were talking then one thing led to another", he said sitting on the couch next to me

"Randy-", that was all I could say before his lips crashed down on mine.

The kiss was passionate, I missed the feel of his lips on mine. Then Randy deepened the kiss, but I pulled away, before he deepened any further.

"I gotta go, Randy", I said

* * *

As I got to Casey house later on that night. I decided to take a hot shower to relax. I didn't know what do now. My head was telling me to leave Randy alone, but my heart was telling me something totally different. I went bed that night with one question on my mind. Should I forgive Randy?


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week since, me and Randy's conversation. I've been thinking long and hard about forgiving him. I mean I haven't slept since we last talked. As I was thinking about this, Casey asked me to help her pick an outfit for her date.

"Should I wear the silver dress one or the red one", Casey asked

"Ummm, I like the silver one", I said

"Okay, what time is it", she asked

"7:30", I said

"He'll be here in 5 minutes", she said frantic

"Calm down and just take a deep breath", I said

As 5 minutes rolled around and her date came in his car and picked her. Before she left I asked her can I use her car. She said okay.

I was just driving around getting my thoughts together, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello", I asked

"Hello this is officer Vega are you, ", he asked

"Yes, what's going on", I asked uncertain

"Well, it's about your husband. He's been hurt really bad", he said

"Oh my god is he okay", I asked very concerned

"Well, no when we got to the barely hanging on to life. All he kept saying was call Kendall", he said

"Oh my god, what happened to him", I asked desprate to know

"A deal gone wrong. It looks like the guy that was buying was trying to take the goods without paying. So the guy shot him", he said

"Where is he now", I asked

"At the Love & Care hospital", he said

As I hung up the phone, I raced to the hostpital. I was scared and nervous. Scared, because Randy could die. Nervous, because I didn't want to see him all bloody and because I might never be able to tell him my decision.

As I got to the hospital, I went to the front desk to see what room Randy was in. They told me room 380. As I got up there, the nurses asked me who I was to the patient, I said his wife. They let me go through, when I stepped into room, there Randy was all bloody and barely awake. The doctors were working on him. Then all of sudden the line on the machine went flat, and it beeped for a very long time. I just broke down in tears and ran over towards his body.

"Randy wake up, please. Please, Randy you have to. I can't leave without you, I love you. I forgive you, Randy I do. Randy you can't die on me, you have to wake up", I begged him crying my heart out

I kept on begging and pleading, until Casey pull me out of the Randy's room telling everthings going to be okay.

"No! It won't be okay, I lost the love my life", I said crying

Casey walked over towards me hugging me.

I can't believe it, lost Randy. He died right in front of me. I loved him so much now what am I gonna do without him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment and Review

HAPPY HOLIDAYS & MERRY CHRISTMAS

Love ya!

* * *

I've been at hospital for an hour, talking to the doctors about what to do with Randy's body. We were talking about this for a while until the nurses came running toward us.

"Mrs. Orton, your husband is awake", said on the nurses

"What", I asked shock and happy

"Come quickly", she said

As me, the doctor and the nurse ran into the room, there Randy was breathing. I started crying tears of joy. The doctor was in complete shock. I ran over towards Randy and kissed his cheek. After I did this the doctors called the surgeons in and shooed me out. I ran over to Casey and told her everything that happened she was happy too that Randy came back.

* * *

Me and Casey sat in the waiting room for 6 hours waiting on the doctor to tell us about Randy. When doctor came out with a smile on his face I got excited.

"You can see your husband now, he's just waking up", he said

As I got and walk Randy's room, I was happy. When I got in the room I saw Randy lying in bed.

"Hey", I said

"Hey", he said his voice a little raspy

"How do you feel", I asked

"Like I've been shot", he said, I chuckled

"I'm glad your okay", I said

We were silent for a moment, until I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, then Randy deepened the kiss. I didn't pull away this time. We stayed like this for 3 minutes, until Randy pulled away.

"So you forgive me", he said

"Yeah, I forgive you", I said smiling at him

* * *

It's been 2 months and Randy is out of the hospital. We decide to postpone the wedding until he gets better. I moved back into the house with Randy, and I could be happier. Randy healed up nicely since the shooting 2 months ago, but still alittle weak.

It was the afternoon, and I was in the living room watching my daily soap operas. When Randy came over and layed his head on my lap.

"Randy get up", I said giggling

"No, your lap is comfy", he said smiling

"I love you so much you know that", I said

" Yeah I know. I love too. Thanks", he said

"For what", I asked

"For being there for me", he said

I just smiled and leaned down and kissed him. I'm happy I'm back were I belong, right here with my future hubby, Randy.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the new chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy it. Two more chapters to go then it's the end.

xoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S:Comment and Review

Love ya!

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I looked over at Randy, who was awake smiling. I just smiled and leaned in and kissed him. We stayed like this for couple of minutes. Until I pulled away asking him if he wanted breakfast, he said okay.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I cooked a huge breakfast, everything you could think of was on that table. As Randy came running down the stairs, he stopped in the doorway,

"Who are cooking for us, or the whole California", he said smiling

"No, I'm cooking for us", I said

He walked over towards me wrapping his arms around me.

"Well lets eat then", he said

I just rolled my eyes and put our food on our plates.

* * *

It was the afternoon, I was just getting in the house from the grocery store. I bought 8 bags worth of junk food. I guess who wanted Randy did. I almost bought the whole snack at the store. As struggling with the heavy bags Randy came over and help carry some.

"Thanks", I said

"No problem, babe", he said

As I was putting up all of the junk food, Randy came up behind me. He started to kiss my neck, which made me giggle. As I turned around to face him, he started kissing my lips. Then he picked me up and sat me down on the counter, I squealed. I through my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then he picked me up, and through me over his shoulder,

"Randy put me down", I said giggling

"No, I can't do that, babe", he said walking up the stairs,

I just giggled as he walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was night time and I was getting ready for bed. I took me a relaxing hot bath. But, no matter how relaxing it was, I still couldn't get 2 months ago outta my head. What if Randy did die? I would go nuts, I'll probably be in the crazy house or somewhere. Randy was sitting in bed with me and asked me what was wrong.

"Randy, what was you thinking when you got shot", I asked

"I was scared that I might not ever see you again", he said

"Do you ever think about getting revenge on the guy", I asked

"Yeah, but it isn't worth me losing life over, or going to jail over", he said leaning in to kiss me

After that conversation we went to sleep. Ever since the shooting happened, I've been having nightmares about Randy dying. That why every night I sleep really close to Randy so I can know, that it isn't a dream that he's alive.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the new chapter everyone. After this 1 last chapter, it's gonna be the end of the story. Next chapter will be the big day for Randy and Kendall. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment and Review

Love ya!

* * *

It's been 6 months and the wedding is in 1 week. I'm so nervous, it seems like these last 6 months came and went. Randy is excited, about the wedding it seems that's all he talks about these days. I had a beautiful dress picked out. Me and Randy's whole family is coming out to see us get married. That's what I'm so nervous about everyone looking at me and whispering and gossiping. But, I wasn't going to let that get me down. Right now, Randy was taking me somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me were. He said it was a big surprise.

"Randy can you please tell me were we are going", I asked

"It's a surprise, babe", he said

As we arrived to our big surprise, I was in shock we were at the beach. It was a candle light dinner, with a big bouquet of flowers and a violin player.

"Do you know what beach this is", he asked grabbing one of the flowers in the vase and handing one to me

"Yeah, it's the beach were we first met", I said taking the flower he handed me

"Yep, and now we are going to dine in the candle and listen to so beautiful music", he said

"Randy, you shouldn't have", I said

"Yeah, but I wanted to", he said grabbing my hand and kissing it

And with that we ate. After, we got done eating, we danced to the violin. Then after that we got into the water and we played around a bit. Then, he put his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him and kissing me with so much passion I was knocked breathless. After, we were done we left and went home with happy smiles on our faces.

* * *

As we got home me and Randy could keep our hands off each other. Randy and I were in the living room on the couch kissing, when the phone rang.

"Baby, don't answer it", Randy said

"Randy I have to it could be something important", I said answering the phone

"Hello", I said

"Kendall, can you pick me up please", Casey asked frantically. I could she's crying

"Oh my god sweetie whats wrong", I asked

"It was Stanley, he tried to attack me", she said sobbing. Stanley was the guy she was dating.

"I'll be right there were are you", I asked grabbing my car keys

"At some cheap motel, called the Night's Rest. Please, come quickly", she said

"Okay, I'll be there in 45 minutes hang in there", I said hanging up the phone

* * *

I ran out the house quickly getting into the car and driving to the motel. As I got there Casey was standing outside. She looked a mess her makeup was running and her dress was ripped on the side. I ran over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Oh my god, Kendall I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know who else to call. I was so scared, you should have saw the look in his eyes. It didn't look human", she said crying

"It's okay Casey just get in the car", I said trying to calm her down

As I drove her to my house, she was falling asleep.

"Casey wake up. You can go to sleep in the guest bed room", I said

"Okay thanks", she said

"No problem", I said

* * *

Later on that night Randy asked me what happened to Casey. I told him everything and he was kind of angry, until I told him to calm down. Then me and Randy was talking about whats going to happen after the wedding.

"Maybe have a couple of kids", he said

"Kids meaning 2 right", I asked

"Or 4", he said

"You are crazy, there is no way I'm going through that much pain", I said

"Well how about 3", he asked

"No, 2 and that's final", I said

"Yeah, we'll see about that", he said under his breath

"What was that", I asked

"Nothing, baby", he said leaning in kissing

"Goodnight", I said

"Goodnight, baby", he said smiling


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, everyone this is the last chapter of my story. And I am so sad *crying* lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know I had fun writing it.

xoxoxoxox ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment & Review

Love ya! and Thank you all for reading and nice feedback, it always makes me smile.

* * *

Today is the big day, it's me and Randy's wedding day. I'm so excited, about it I can't stop smiling. I haven't seen Randy in 2 days, because of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. But even though it was only 2 days, I still missed him. I was sitting in front of the mirror getting my hair done by Judy and makeup done by Casey. And my nails were being done by Randy's 8 year old niece, Stephanie, and surprisingly she was doing pretty good. While all this was being done, we were having a conversation.

"So are you excited for today", Casey asked

"Yes, I've been waiting for this day since we've met", I said

"So wants going to happen after you two get married", Judy asked

"Well, last week me and Randy talked about kids. He wants 3 but I only want 2", I said

"Awwwwwww", Judy and Casey said together

"Oh, shut up", I said rolling my eyes

"Kendall I'm all done", said Stephanie

"It's very beautiful, Stephanie thank you", I said smiling down at her

"You're welcome, you look very pretty", she said

"Awwwww, thank you", I said

An hour later, we all put on our dresses. Then did final touches on our hair and makeup. Now it was time to go the church were the wedding is held.

* * *

It was 20 minutes before the wedding started. I was so nervous, that I could stop shaking. As the my bridesmaids and made of honor try to calm down. When 20 minutes passed, and I heard the music playing it was time to marry the guy of my dreams.

As we exchange vows and everything the priest asked does anyone object. Just then J.T, came busting through the doors. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I object! Kendall, you can't marry him. He's not the one for you, I am", he said stopping in front of me

"Oh, yeah", I asked

"Yeah", he said

"You know I am getting really tire of you", I said

Before, he even got a chance answer I drew back my fist and knocked his lights out. Then I turned to the priest and told him he could continue. As the priest asked us did we take each other for better or worse, rich or poor, and til death do us apart.

"I do", I said slipping the ring on Randy's finger

Then Randy said,"I do", slipping the on my finger.

"You may now kiss the bride", said the priest

Then me and Randy kissed with so much passion my heart nearly melted. As we were kissing our whole families cheered and clapped for us.

* * *

Now, were at our wedding reception having fun. Randy and I, were cutting our wedding cake. And we feed each other cake. Then we took our first dance as a married couple. I was so happy, that I was married to the man I love. As I through the bouquet, Judy caught it and as Randy through the garter, Mikey caught it.

After we got done having fun, it was time for me and Randy to go on our honeymoon. But I didn't know where we were going.

"Randy, were are we going", I asked

"We are going on your island", Randy said handing me a folded up paper

As I read the paper, I started to cry.

"Randy you bought me an island", I said out loud. Every one in our families cheered.

"Yep", he said smiling down at me

"Oh Randy I love you so much", I said kissing him

Then me and Randy stepped into the limo. As I the limo was driving away, I just smiled up at Randy and Randy smiled back. All I was thinking about now was starting my new life with my husband. And just to think 5 years ago, I wanted to know what love feels like. Now, I have love and so much more.


End file.
